Various types of communication sessions, including those based on voice or messaging, are established because two or more parties desire to communicate about a particular subject. The subject of the communication may be of interest to additional parties and may be associated with any number of files, documents, and the like. For example, if a voice session is established between two parties to discuss a particular project defined in a document, one of the parties to the communication session may email the other party a copy of the document during the communication session, such that both of the parties may view the document during their discussions. Unfortunately, there is no easy or automated way for the parties to exchange documents, let alone determine which documents are related to their discussions. Further, if other parties should be involved in the session, there is no easy or automated way to determine these parties are interested in the discussion and provide these documents to the third parties. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to provide contextual information in association with establishing a communication session, such that related parties may participate in the session and related documents or information may be provided to the parties in an automated fashion, without requiring the parties to identify other parties to include in the communication session or separately provide documents and information in association with the communication session. There is also a need to provide instructions to a communication device with which a communication session is being established to take actions to enhance the communication session.